


The Suicide Game

by Aimee C Connors (L_the_Victim), Jameson Matthew Williams (L_the_Victim), Octavia Kendall (L_the_Victim)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Assassination, Countries Using Human Names, Disturbing Themes, Implied Mpreg, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Mild Language, Murder, Rape, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_the_Victim/pseuds/Aimee%20C%20Connors, https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_the_Victim/pseuds/Jameson%20Matthew%20Williams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_the_Victim/pseuds/Octavia%20Kendall
Summary: A group of people are invited to participate in a mysterious game—in which only one player will come out alive.





	1. Alfred

I open the letter. It simply has my name on it, printed out on a separate sheet of paper and glued onto the envelope. The letter reads as follows:

_Participant,_

_You have been invited to play with us in The Suicide Game! Come into our group, lock yourself in a building with others, and see who gets the most suicidal/depressed last! The winner gets a $10,000,000 prize! Come to the address below on September 2nd this year at 8:00pm, Western Time:_

_**2461 Quatorze Ave., Buffalo, NY** _

I know I’ll place last...

But what more have I got to lose?


	2. Arthur

I’m going down the road in my white Impala. I’ve just come out of the marketplace, and I’m bringing groceries home to my family. I’ve got a bottle of red wine in the back for me and my husband, and some candy for my little boys. They might be 19, but they’re still my little babies.

I stop at a red light, just a turn into a grove away from coming home. There’s some kind of banging noise, but I don’t think much of it because this red right turns left to lead you to a military base. But I’m wrong. The shooter of his gun is in the car adjacent to me, and one of his bullets hits me in the side of the head, killing me instantly.

Did you know that my husband will go missing tomorrow? 


	3. Gupta

The letter I receive invites me to some kind of game. It makes fun of suicide and depression; of death, mourning, and killing one’s self.

Of course I would win; I have very few emotions.

And I know what it feels like to take a life.

It feels good.


	4. Alfred

Let’s start with the fact that there is no Quatorze Avenue anywhere in New York. I can’t find it at all. Is this just some fake letter, or is it real? I look it up.

_Quatorze_ is the French word for _fourteenth_.

**2461 Fourteenth Avenue, Buffalo, New York.** The creepy house across the street from where I grew up.

Here goes nothing.


	5. Gilbert

My husband.

His brother.

My brother.

If I was brought here to do what I think I have to do, I’m in deep shit.


	6. Alfred

There are three black-hooded figures in front of us. One of them is much shorter than the others, but none of them seem to care. Their hoods hang over their faces; I can’t see anything but their mouths, and their hands are covered by dark red gloves. I’m already getting goosebumps just looking at them.

They don’t speak at all for the first few minutes. All eleven of us are just standing here, staring at these three figures and getting chills up our spines. Then, the shortest spoke.

“Greetings.” A girl. “We are all honoured to have you here today.”

“Amen,” the two said, one on each side of her. These two are both male.

“I would like you all to step away and apart. Separate yourselves, and be alone with your thoughts. Go on.”

I’ve heard that woman’s voice before; I’m sure of it.

We all separate to different places as they move away from us. I have the feeling we should all run like hell and get out of here, but who am I to judge anymore?


End file.
